Sonic the Human
by TheHuskyfox
Summary: What if,Sonic was a human? this story answers that by making sonic and all the other Sonic characters into Humans as we go through his many games in this story.ENJOOOOY
1. Chapter 1

Green hill zone,a beautfiul,lush grassy was perfect,Brown and orange checkered terrain covered the zone,topped by grass that fluctuated in shading every few blades of grass,tall palm a noise rings through the air,the pitter patter of a blue figure Ran past the grass moved in his the figure made his way to the top of the mountain it stopped in its that it is a 15 year old boy,With Spikey,Bluey-purple hair that turned into 9 Large fin like 'Spikes',He donned a tan shirt with a blue hoodie that sleves were rolled up,his hands had a pair of white his right arm he had a grey gadget with a black screen with a spinning holographic golden ring with the number '0' under it in bold,golden text,His iris' were pure black and his sneakers were red with a white strip going through the sat down onto the edge of the cliff of the mountain and stared off into the distance...

**SONIC'S POV**

I stared off into the distance,its relaxin' ya know?,But thats when Porky Came up to me,Panting."Huff..Sonic...huff...Scientist...Turning animals..in..to..robots." was all he said before collapsing tired on the ground,and thats all it took me to go Runnin' off to find The scientist...

* * *

**AAAND thats the end of that chapter i hope you guys all enjoyed this Chapter,Sorry if its a bit will be a large story of Humanized sonic characters going through all the games (Yes,even the non-well knowed games,and the Game that shall not be named) And every time i introduce a Character i'll make sure to involve a backstory to the characters,So here they are**

**Ogliville Maurice 'Sonic' Hedgehog:As a baby,Ogliville was abandoned by his parents in a forest in the middle of a large parents shortly died after abandoning him,he was mutated by a nuclear bomb far enough away to not kill him,Turning his hair blue and giving him his Sound breaking speed,he was taken in by a group of sentient taught him how to use hedgehog abilitys like how to turn into a spinning ball of also learned about the power rings scattered across the to his remarkable speed,he guickly gained the nickname we're all familiar with,Sonic the hedgehog.**

**Porky:A young,sentient pig Sonic grew up with,he is lazy and doesn't do much exercise,He is eventually turned into a badnick himself.**

**Sonic's Device: This device was a solution i had to where sonic kept his rings and the emeralds,in the Story it is a device that is used to digitalize rings,Chaos emeralds,and other objects as long as they are small enough,it can store objects it digitalizes and then re-place them back in the may also be able to do other things that may be plot relevant...MAYBE..**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic sped off,heading to act feet moving so fast they looked like a large ribbon of red twirling around his he finally reached his destination he stared in .robots everywhere,There were red ones that went blue at the face and grey at the bottom,They had 2 claws and 1 wheel to support next robot was a blue robot that resembled a Wasp,it had yellow glowing orbs attached to black stared at the Robots,his old friends,Sonic ran down and landed sofley on the patterned grass and he crushed the robot on his Red sneakers,the robot exploded into a grey puff,Leaving all but the trapped animal,it ranned away on its soft feet "Run lil' bud' RUN!" Sonic screamed at his friend."Now time to deal with this guy," Sonic said through gritted teeth,he jumped up on a large,raised area of Act 1,He smashed open a ring monitor and 10 Golden rings flew into his ring smashed into another robot like the previous bot that faced his coninued running through the act,Down slopes,up hills,Jumping on to platform after platform,and finally he arrived,But he saw a sign,it was metalic and had a image of a fat man in red with a big goofy mustache and a pair of spun it around and it somehow turned into a image of sonic doing the 'peace sign'

Sonic...Has passed act 1

* * *

**ANNND Thats the end of that chapter,Anyway thanks for reading,Now heres some trivia just for you!i bet you feel sooo special now :3**

**Rings:Mystical energy sources in the form of golden rings,Prolounge exposure may mutate the person around them,These were used in the nuclear bombs in the great war,As such many people caught in the radius of the radiation were altered,either slightly or imensley,Sonic is one of those people.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic arrived at act 2,He ran past the bridge,smashing the Robot fishes (which he affectionatley named Chompers) and hit the yellow pad of a spring,He shoot up into 5 landed with a thump on the stripped grass,he jumped 5 feet in the air and crushed a Robot crab (He called these crabmeats)and rolled under the chompers,getting 5 more rings,he jumped and crushed a blue metal robot fly (Buzzbomber) and narrowly dodged a energy smashed a grey monitor hidden in a palm tree and his body was engulfed by a blue transparent orb,he landed on a swinging wooden platform and gathered 16 more nearly fell onto the metal spikes and ran other another log bridge and rolled down a hill,getting even more stared at the loop-da-loop and began to rev up,his feet spinning into a red spiral,He let rip and ran up the loop at high speeds,getting 9 more rings,before running past sun flowers and going up a another hill getting 5 more rings,Sonic stared at the platforms he had to jump over to,"Hmm,looks like this guy better do some parkour" Sonic smirked,he rolled into a ball and jumped onto platform to platform and destroyed a buzzbomber and rolled past a tall,metalic grey and yellow pole with a blue antenna,but as soon as he dashed past it its orb spun around and turned bright as Sonic touched down after his jump he crushed a motor bug,the animal pilot ran in dashed up the hill,gaining yet another pair of 5 up several raised plates and crushed a crabmeat,then he impacted with a rock,"OWW.." He got back on his legs and,angered by being hit by a rock,ran past the bridge,destroying both of the chompers,ran down the hill,past the breaking ledges,and through the past the sign,but accidently jumped through a giant,glowing ring,which disappeared behind him... 


End file.
